Hanalea ana'Maria
Hanalea ana'Maria was the last Gray Wolf Queen of the old line. Hailed as a saint for finishing off the Demon King and healing the world from the Breaking, Hanalea's memory is revered by many in the Seven Realms. Her mother was Maria and her father was a wizard king of the Fells. History Hanalea loved the gifted wizard Alger Waterlow. However, she was set to marry Kinley Bayar. At the begining of their relationship Alger and her secretly met each other on the Fellsmarch palace conservatory, or glass garden, at night. Alger, however, told his best friend, Lucas Fraser, what they were doing. Lucas was secretly loved Hanalea. Lucas disliked that Alger and Hanalea got to be together, and so told the Bayars that they were seeing each other. The Bayars then restrained Hanalea to her rooms until she could marry Kinley Bayar. Luckily, Alger had planned for that, and had dug tunnels from Hanalea's room to the conservatory, so they could still meet. Eventually, Alger found a speaker and they eloped. They escaped by using the tunnels under the Fells and traveled to stronghold on Gray Lady. There, Alger and Hanalea got married. When the Bayars were invading, it seemed like they would win, as they were well armed, well fortified, had the Armory of the Gifted Kings, and nearly all the young voices on the council. Lucas betrayed them again, by showing their enemies how to get in. Their stronghold collapsed, Alger was taken, and Hanalea was set to marry Kinley Bayar once again. Hanalea was forced to hear Alger's screams, as they tortured him, which nearly drove her mad. When Alger died, they made Hanalea watch them tear him up. The Bayars then made Hanalea believe she was the one that killed him. The attempts to break the Waterlow amulet nearly destroyed the world. That energy made caused the Breaking. Hanalea went to the clans, as they could heal the earth with green magic. They held negotiations and eventually, the Clans agreed to help, though wizards would be restricted and clans would gain power. Hanalea was also pregnant with Alger's children; only Lucas knew that they were Alger's. Because of this, Lucas asked Hanalea if they could get married. That way no one would know that the kids were Alger's children. Lucas seemed like a friend, so she agreed on the condition that Lucas would kill Kinley Bayar. When her kids were born, she loved and doted on them, and named them Alister and Alyssa. This enraged Lucas enough that he told the clan elders who her children's father was. Furious, the clan elders planned to kill both children, but Hanalea intervened and negotiated for the gifted Alister to be taken away but be well cared for, and for the non-gifted Alyssa to be heir to the Gray Wolf throne. Later on, she went to visit Alister in disguise. She lived to an old age and became a prophecy wolf after she died. Category:Characters Category:Gray Wolf Line Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:CC Characters Category:GWT Characters